His Grin
by kk1189
Summary: Edward askes Bella to challenge Emmett to that arm-wrestling match after shes changed. Fluff. B/E. A lot of Emmett goodness too.


**Okay this is my first Twilight fic, and my first time writting in the first person, so let me know what you think of it (even if it's not good).**

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**BPOV**

It had been a month since my change. Everything had gone smoothly, well, as smoothly as a transformation into an immortal creature can be I guess. There were things about being a newborn I didn't like. I wasn't overly fond of my red eyes, I hadn't really expected to be. I could tell Edward felt the same about them, neither of us brought it up though, it didn't matter, they'd go away soon. And the thirst, I underestimated at the time how over-whelming it would be, but if I could go back and do it again my decision would still be the same, it was a small price to pay for eternity with Edward.

Then again there were things I did like, and I was pretty sure Edward felt the same about those things too.

We were lying on his bed, he had insisted we bring it with us when we moved, a decision I fully agreed with, when he brought it up.

"You know love, you never did challenge Emmett to that arm-wrestling match." He tried to sound apathetic about it. Tried. The curiosity burned behind his words.

I wanted to see where he was going with this. "No, I guess I didn't." I kept my voice casual.

He turned his gaze from our locked hands to look me in the eye. I felt bad for him, I only had to see my eyes every time I looked in the mirror. "Are you going to?"

I shrugged, "Hadn't planned on it. Why? Do you want me to?"

His grin was all the answer I needed. I loved that grin. If me asking Emmett to arm-wrestle would make him grin like that, then I didn't have any other choice. Damn dazzling vampire...

"Let's go!" I pulled him with me off the bed to go find Emmett before that grin planted other thoughts in my mind.

"Oh Emmett?" I called in a sing-song voice, descending the stairs.

"Yeah?" He called back.

"Wanna play a game?"

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"THIS ISN'T OVER ISABELLA SWAN- CULLEN- WHATEVER YOU ARE!!" Emmett ranted hastily getting up from the table. "JUST YOU WAIT!"

I heard the door slam over his bellowing and couldn't hold my giggles back any longer, from behind me I heard Edward chuckling too. There was no doubt in my mind that I was going to pay for that, but it was worth it to see Emmett so worked up. It was about time too, he seemed to be able to have that effect on people with just a few sentences, it was a rare occurrence for him to get riled up, and it was funny.

Seeing Edwards grin even bigger wasn't half bad either... Yeah, I may be freakishly strong, but oh so weak.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**1 Year Later...**

**EPOV**

My head snapped in the direction of the door to the living room, from the corner of my eye I could see the rest of my family's attention was also drawn to the doorway. All of my family, except for Bella and Emmett. This was bad.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!!" I heard Bella scream. I felt the muscles in my legs twitch, begging to go to her.

"Are you really? And if you still had your newborn strength, would you be sorry then?" Emmetts voice was getting closer.

"Yes?" I rolled my eyes, that could have been a little more convincing.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you lying is wrong Bella?" Emmett asked rounding the corner and strolling into the living room... With Bella in a headlock at his side. I tried to fight the smile that wanted to make an appearance.

"I'm sorry! Emmett let me go I'm sorry!"

Emmett laughed condescendingly, "Bella, Bella, Bella," He turned his body from side to side, nearly making Bella trip over herself in the process. "Sweet, naive, little Bella, sorry just ain't gonna cut it this time. You know what I want." Hm, what could that be?

"Please Emmett, just let me go." She had resorted to begging. I shook my head against my chuckle, the sight was priceless.

"Nope. Say it first. Loudly so everyone can hear." Emmett flashed us all a toothy smile.

Bella huffed, she was so cute when she was frustrated. "Emmett is King of Muscle."

"And?" He prompted.

"And it was very stupid of me to think otherwise." She continued.

"And?" There was more?!

"And I will never challenge his manliness ever again."

"And?"

"No- Emmett this is so stupid!"

"Oh, so you want to be in a headlock for the rest of your existence?"

"Edward asked me to do it! Le'me go!" It didn't matter that she demanded to be let go, he snapped his arm away like he'd been burned and locked his eyes on mine.

"Is this true Edward?" He asked dangerously.

My eyes widened, I saw Bella back away from Emmett out of the corner of my eye.

"You let me pick on my little sister, when all along it was you??" He accused.

I opened my mouth to respond. He cut me off.

"OH! OH! OH! IT IS ON EDWARD!" He ran from the room before I could get a word in. Crap.

I looked over at Bella, she had a hand over her mouth and looked liked she had just killed a kitten. I motioned for her to join me on my armchair.

She hesitantly walked over and sat on my lap. I stared into her guilt ridden honey eyes, well aware that everyones attention was still on us, and grinned at her.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Well that was it, my very first Twilight fic! **

**What do you think? Review!! Pleaaaase?**

**Want Emmett's revenge on Edward?? Gonna have to review to tell me!**

**-Katie**


End file.
